


A Mirrored Gift

by VeretianStarburst



Series: Intimate Gifts [2]
Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Butt Plugs, Dirty Talk, M/M, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:02:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23791258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VeretianStarburst/pseuds/VeretianStarburst
Summary: The first thing Laurent noticed when he entered the room was the bed in the middle of it. The second thing, as he looked up, was the mirror on the ceiling above it.
Relationships: Damen/Laurent (Captive Prince), Damen/Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Damen/Nikandros (Captive Prince), Laurent/Nikandros (Captive Prince)
Series: Intimate Gifts [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1714075
Comments: 10
Kudos: 113





	A Mirrored Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This is honestly just shameless threesome smut and I'm not even sorry lmao
> 
> Please note that I wrote this instead of sleeping, so mistakes may have been missed during editing.

Laurent still didn't understand the point of going to a hotel. They already had a perfectly good and capable bed for them to fuck on back at home. When he had asked about it, Damen's reply was simply because it was sometimes nice to get away for a special occasion. Laurent suspected there was more to it than that.

But Laurent left it at that. He didn't ask further questions. He was intrigued to finally see what Damen and Nikandros had planned for his birthday.

“We're almost there,” said Damen from behind the steering wheel. “Can you text Nikandros to let him know? He checked in earlier today. He'll be able to open the door for us.”

Laurent nodded and took his phone out of his pocket. This new thing they had with Nikandros was... interesting. Laurent supposed the best way to describe the relationship with him now was friends with benefits.

It wasn't like Laurent's marriage with Damen was falling apart or their sex life was so bad that they needed to add another person or to spice things up. Laurent was very happy with Damen, and vice versa. Their two year wedding anniversary was approaching.

In the comfortable silence of the car, Laurent found himself thinking about the night of Damen's birthday, months ago, how Nikandros didn't shy away from speaking filthy to him. Would he talk that way again tonight? He shivered.

Damen noticed and asked with a quick glance over, “Are you cold?”

“No, I—” Laurent put his phone away after the text sent. “Just thinking.”

“Are you having second thoughts? We can still turn back. The money lost from the hotel isn't important.”

Laurent shook his head. “I'm excited,” he said honestly.

Laurent loved many things about Damen. The fact that Damen never pressured him into anything. That he always had the option to say no if he was uncomfortable or just not in the mood. It was obvious Damen liked to take care of Laurent, inside of the bedroom and out.

“I'm excited, too,” Damen admitted. He turned the car into the hotel's parking lot. “We want you to feel good tonight.” He parked the car and turned in his seat to face Laurent better.

“Why wait? You could make me feel good right now,” Laurent said as he placed a hand on the top of Damen's thigh, fingers slowly trailing inward.

Damen flushed and gently removed the hand from his thigh. His other hand lifted to brush the knuckles of his fingers across Laurent's cheek. “We should go inside.”

“We should.” Neither of them moved.

After a moment of gazing at each other, Damen leaned forward to close the small gap between them. When they parted from the kiss, Damen asked, “Are you ready, sweetheart?”

Laurent nodded, smiling. It was time. They both exited the car and Laurent waited patiently as Damen retrieved their duffle bag, full of toiletries and a change of clothes each, from the backseat.

It was a quiet ride up the elevator to the highest floor. Laurent wondered if Damen could hear the pounding beat of his heart. It was certainly loud in his own ears.

The first thing Laurent noticed when he entered the room was the bed in the middle of it. The second thing, as he looked up, was the mirror on the ceiling above it. The size of it was exactly the same as the king sized bed, which had a white plush blanket and four pillows.

“You cut your hair,” Nikandros said in lieu of greeting as he stood up from the couch and made his way over to them. Damen dropped their bag next to Nikandros' beside the door.

“Aren't you observant,” said Laurent dryly. He tucked the loose strands of his shoulder length hair behind his ear and forced himself to look away from the bed and mirror. He started to unbutton his coat as he said, “We can skip the small talk. I want my gift.” He couldn't help but eye the mirror again.

“Greedy.” Nikandros laughed and began to undress himself. Damen followed suit and soon all three were naked.

Damen took hold of Laurent's hand and lead him to the bed while Nikandros went to retrieve an item from the bedside table drawer. Laurent flushed when he saw what it was.

Nipple clamps.

They looked more like tweezers and were connected together with a thin silver chain. Dangling from the middle of the chain was a blue gemstone that matched his eyes. Of course. Laurent sucked in a breath of air in anticipation.

“Is this okay?" asked Damen, genuine concern in his voice. "Let us know if you want to stop, or if you need a break.” Laurent nodded his head. He knew he was in safe hands. In two sets of them.

“Damen mentioned you've never tried this,” said Nikandros as he stood in front of Laurent, holding the clamps in one hand. “You can take it off whenever you want,” he reassured. “But with how hard you already are just from looking at it, I doubt it'll be anytime soon.”

Laurent bit his lip when he felt the pinch of the first clamp attached to his nipple, then the second. He shifted as he got accustomed to the feeling, keenly aware that his reaction was being watched.

The metal of the chain was cool against the warm skin of his chest. The weight of the gem was too light to pull the chain down. It was only there for ornamental purposes. He gasped quietly when Damen hooked a finger under the chain to give it an experimental tug.

“Gorgeous,” whispered Damen as he let go of the chain. “On the bed. I want to suck you.”

Laurent moved onto the bed and arranged himself so he was lying in the middle with his head against a pillow. Then he looked up at the mirror and his cock twitched when he saw Damen between his spread legs in the reflection. His breath hitched when he felt Damen's breath on the head.

With one expert slide, Damen took the whole length in his mouth. Laurent's back arced slightly off the bed as he watched it happen. The sight made him achingly hard. He raised a hand to Damen's head to grab a fistful of dark curls. Damen hummed as he bobbed his head up and down.

Laurent, still looking up, watched as Nikandros sat on the bed. Nikandros said, “See how beautiful you look right now? It'll be an even better sight while you're being fucked.”

Laurent purposely turned his head to the side, eyes leaving the mirror. He gripped his hand tighter in Damen's hair when Nikandros pulled the chain.

“Cheeky,” said Nikandros, letting go of the chain at the same time Damen lifted his head from Laurent's lap.

“Roll over so I can prepare you,” said Damen and Laurent complied, rolling to his elbows and knees. He heard the sound of a bottle being uncapped. It wasn't long before he felt a slicked finger being pushed inside.

He knew Damen liked to be reassured that he was adjusted before continuing so he nodded and said, “Another.” He looked down at the sight of the chain dangling and was silently thankful that the gem was not weighted.

Damen added a second finger and eventually a third until he deemed Laurent was stretched enough and ready. He expected to be flipped back over and watch himself be fucked. It didn't happen. Damen ran a soothing hand across one buttock as he reached over to accept something from Nikandros. Laurent's eyebrows furrowed in confusion when he felt the press of a metal tip.

It had also been covered with lube, Laurent could feel, as Damen pushed it slowly further into him. He inhaled when he realised it was a butt plug. Once it was pushed all the way in he felt Damen tap two fingers against Laurent's side, a silent request to roll over. Laurent moved slowly onto his back, gasping as the plug shifted inside him.

Laurent rested his head against the pillow and looked back up into the mirror. He watched as Damen kneeled between his legs and leaned down with his hands on either side of Laurent's head. Laurent did not know why Damen would need to be in that position, then Nikandros moved to kneel behind Damen with the fingers of one hand slicked.

Realisation dawned on Laurent as Damen groaned quietly and leaned down to capture Laurent's mouth in a kiss. He was being prepared.

And then Laurent finally noticed that Nikandros was holding something small and round in his other hand. It almost looked like a… remote?

Laurent moaned loudly into the kiss as the plug started to vibrate. He broke away from Damen's mouth, lips wet, as his arms stretched out to either side of him on the bed and grabbed fistfuls of the blanket. Damen dipped his head to tug on the chain with his teeth at the same time Nikandros pushed a button on the remote to increase the intensity of the vibration.

It was too much.

Laurent's fingers gripped the blanket impossibly tighter as he came. He watched himself in the mirror as his chest rose and fell, blond hair splayed around his head on the pillow. He could see Nikandros remove his fingers from Damen. Laurent started to harden again. The vibrations stayed at the same speed, making Laurent groan, and he lifted a hand to remove the clamps with a wince.

Damen kissed him sweetly and said, “You should pierce your nipples. Maybe use rings. Fuck, that'd be hot.” He lightly tapped at one perked nipple. Laurent gasped quietly and leaned up for more kisses, which muffled his sounds.

“Fuck me,” said Laurent after he pulled away.

“Manners,” said Nikandros as he increased the speed.

Laurent squirmed. “Please fuck me.” He saw in the reflection how red his cheeks were. “ _Please_.”

“You're very pretty when you beg,” said Nikandros, switching the plug off.

Damen reached a hand between Laurent's legs to slowly pull at the plug. Laurent whimpered when his rim stretched around the widest part of it. Damen kept it in that spot for a moment, carefully watching Laurent's expression for any sign of discomfort or pain. There was none.

The plug was pulled the rest of the way out, causing Laurent to whine at the loss of it. Damen spread lube on his cock before he hooked Laurent's legs over his shoulders. Strong hands held Laurent's waist, thumbs rubbing soothing circles on his skin. Laurent wrapped his arms around Damen's neck, heartbeat quickening in his chest as he stared up at their reflection.

He was almost embarrassed by the look of pleasure he saw on his own face as Damen pushed all the way in. Damen paused to give him a moment to adjust. Laurent nodded once he was ready and wrapped his arms tighter when Damen started moving. Laurent gasped as he watched Nikandros enter Damen.

Damen moaned softly and continued thrusting as Laurent said, breathlessly, “Enjoying yourself, lover?” Damen gave a curt nod and tightened his hold on Laurent.

Laurent unwound his arms from Damen's neck to bring them above his head. Shaky hands gripped onto the wrought iron headboard as he came for the second time that night.

Laurent was unsure how much time passed before he felt Damen come inside him with a grunt. Laurent sighed from the loss of being filled when Damen pulled out. Damen was then next to Laurent, head propped on his hand and facing Laurent. Laurent could feel Damen's eyes on him and he suddenly wished his flush was not so noticeable.

Nikandros moved forward, lifting Laurent's legs straight up in the air and holding firmly onto his calves. Laurent's face felt like it was on fire when he felt come dripping.

“You're very loose,” Nikandros said as he looked up, meeting Laurent's eyes in the mirror. “It would not be hard to fit us both at the same time.” Nikandros looked back down, but Laurent kept staring up. “You'd like that, wouldn't you?” He thrust in, and Laurent's toes curled. “You'd look so good with two cocks filling you.” Another thrust. “I bet you'd still beg for more.” One final thrust, and Nikandros was coming, his seed mixing with Damen's.

Laurent felt like there wasn't enough oxygen for his lungs. Picturing that scenario was definitely not unpleasant. His eyes left the mirror and he turned his head to Damen, moaning into a kiss. Nikandros gently placed Laurent's legs back down on the bed, then moved to lie on the other side of Laurent, mimicking Damen's pose.

“Was that adequate enough for you?” asked Damen.

“Yes.” Laurent laughed. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Part 3 will be Damen and Laurent's wedding anniversary ;) (it'll be just the two of them, sorry Nik)
> 
> You can find me over on [tumblr](https://veretianstarburst.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
